This invention relates to clustering data objects.
There are numerous situations where the clustering of data objects may be desirable. For example, instant messaging and chat systems may present text entries by users as a continuous stream of intermixed threads. When a number of users are participating concurrently in a chat session, there may be multiple threads covering different topics. For example, in an online group chat session, the discussion may start around a hobby and then quickly evolve to include discussions about other topics such as finance or sports. In this stream of intermixed threads, the questions, responses and comments may bounce back and forth between users and between different topics. A log of these intermixed threads may be difficult to follow, particularly for a new user joining the chat session with no previous context.
Various approaches to organizing data objects have been proposed, but improvements are needed.